A Double Revenge
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: Jasmine wants payback for their wedding night. After Marina heard Sinbad bragging she left the ship but got caught in a cyclone dropping her off to Agrabah where she meets Jasmine these two princesses talk about getting revenge and for them revenge is ever so sweet. One-Shot here told from Jasmine's POV and M for a reason so read at your own risk.


Author's Note: Please Read, Review, and Enjoy. This is my first crossover fanfic that I've done.

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin or Sinbad.

A Double Revenge

(Jasmine's POV)

_When we were heading back to Agrabah, the only thing I can think of is getting back at Aladdin for the game he won during our wedding anniversary. While we were gone Agrabah was peaceful, but when we came back it looked even more beautiful than the last time we saw it. I guess Genie remodeled our city._

"Look Jasmine, Genie made Agrabah more bigger."

"I see."

"Thank goodness he kept the palace the same way."

_As we got to the palace, Aladdin & I along with our family and friends had dinner then some of our friends who had homes, had to leave, while others like Genie, Iago, Carpet, & Abu has stayed with us. As they all went to sleep I was going to my bathroom to bathe, but I was out of bath oil. as I looked out my window it was already close to sunset, merchants will be closing shop soon. So I went off without Aladdin to get some from a merchant. When I bought my bath oils from a merchant, I saw thieves running from a woman who was looking for her bag of jewels, without a second notice I chased after the thieves and caught up to them once we started fighting, the woman joined the fight as well. As strong as those thieves were, we were able to handle them. The thieves gave me the bag and ran off but they didn't get far the guards caught them and took them away._

"Are these yours?"

"Yes they are. Thank you. You know It's nice to meet a fellow peacekeeping fighter."

"Well even though I fight for peace I'm not that much of a fighter. Are you from around here?"

"No I belong in the sea, With my boyfriend, I just got blown from the sea into a desert and found my way here. My name's Marina, I'm a princess of the sea."

"My name's Jasmine I'm the princess of Agrabah."

"Well which city is this?"

"All this is Agrabah of course. How long have you been here?"

"It's my fifth day here. And as little as I have left, I won't have anywhere to stay."

"Well you can stay with me until we get you back where you belong. Is that okay?"

"Why thank you, Jasmine."

"Not a problem, It's nice to help out a fellow princess."

_As we went to the palace we we're talking about everything from our lives to our lovers. It was nighttime when we got back, and we both needed a bath so we both jumped in and talked about our lovers._

"So who's this boyfriend of yours?"

"His name's Sinbad he and I been together for almost a year."

"Wow."

"Yeah, as much as I love him though, I wish he would marry me."

"Why?"

"Well during this spot I go to, It's so good, it's an underwater throne room that only I know of. It has a spring and a Icy cold pool, everything. I played a game with him while we were there."

"What was the game?"

"If he was to make me have an orgasm first..."

"Would he win?"

"Yes, why you played that game?"

"Yes! With my husband, and I lost miserably!"

"Wow. That's messed up."

"It's not like I didn't try it's just that he knew, next thing you know, he knew where to touch me and everything. You?"

"I have this magical swimwear that makes my whole body taste like the sweetest thing on Earth. If you couldn't stand a chance with regular clothing, I'll bet I couldn't either. Lucky I was wearing that bikini outfit, but I barely beat him!"

"Did you say barely?"

"Yes, he almost had me, had I not let him taste my sweetness. You know, Sinbad can be so cocky and braggable at times."

"I see."

"Well what about you and your husband?"

"Me and Aladdin are perfect for each other. We have many many things in common. Now at first he was so secretive and a liar, but the more he loved me, the more he didn't feel like he has to lie to or keep secrets from me anymore."

"Well what makes you think that he won't lie or keep a secret again?"

"Because he has friends that are loyal to him, and if he ever was wrong they would set him right, even me. Also if I ever get mad at him for that I can put him in a dungeon to straighten him out."

"You're evil."

"No I'm not!"

"No, I meant in a good way."

"Oh! Well thanks. Yeah I may be sweet but this princess has as much sour with this sweet. So tell me did you guys ever thought about marriage?"

"I did and I told him about it. It's just that he hasn't proposed to me yet and yet I'm expecting a child."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Wow, we have so much in common!"

"You're pregnant too?"

"Yes."

"When has this happened?"

"It was during our wedding anniversary that he impregnated me. Even though he made up for it by giving me his child, I still feel like he has humiliated me."

"Well Sinbad still humiliates me. It's time I put a stop to it."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Maybe...but what do you get out of this?"

"Maybe you can help me get my revenge on Aladdin?"

"They say great minds think alike. Because that's what I was planning on Sinbad. I barely know you Jasmine, Princess of Agrabah and already I feel we're going to be best friends."

"That's probably because we're now already best friends. We just didn't fully develop it yet."

_As we spent hours bathing Rasoul came in and interrupted our bath._

"Princess. An Intruder invaded the palace looking for someone named Marina. We have him into custody."

"Did you ask him for his name?" I asked.

"No, but he was wearing red and black."

"That's Sinbad!" Marina said.

"Where's Aladdin?"

"He was there wanting me to let this Sinbad go. Why?"

"I thought he was getting Genie."

As soon as I said Genie he arrived looking down like he missed something.

"Man! Aladdin really messed me up."

"Hey Genie."

"Hey Jas, Who's your friend?"

"This is my new best friend and fellow princess Marina. Marina this is Genie, one of Aladdin's best friends."

"Nice to meet you. So why you feel so down?"

"Ohh! I had a date with Eden and he had to rub my lamp to help me get this guy Sinbad out."

"Aww, Genie I'm sorry." Marina said.

"Is Sinbad in a dungon already?"

"Yes, Your highness."

"You can let him..."

Marina covered my mouth. And I turned to her to ask why.

"What was that for?"

"I need to get Sinbad to marry me, maybe this dungeon Idea can finally do it."

_I caught on to her plan and then looked at Genie._

"Genie, you want payback?"

"Well, It's just that I don't mind helping Al, but then again... this date was meant for me to take our relationship to the next level!"

"Rasoul, if you find Aladdin, throw him in a dungeon 5 doors away from Sinbad. Genie I need your help."

"Sure thing Jas, with what?"

"I need 2 sexy dominating outfits."

"You mean the dominatrix wear?"

"Yes."

_Genie used his magic and showed us a library of dominatrix outfits. There was so many to choose from until Marina found out the perfect outfits for the both of us._

"How's about this one with the corset?"

"Hmm... Those would do. But it would need more to that."

"Leave the remains to me, girlfriend."

_And to think I knew how to dress, it's like Marina was born to dress for occasions. She had picked us out leather gloves, and amulets. As soon as we were set, we headed to the dungeon where Marina's boyfriend was held in._

"I got to admit M, these outfits are so alluring. But does this somehow make us sexy of illegal proportions?"

"We're princesses J, we have no limits when it comes to clothing."

"Okay, so how do we do this?"

"Well, here's how this will work: we go in we'll torture him I'll be the pleasure of the torture and you will be the pain of the torture. You got the whip you can use on his butt, but leave the slapping to me."

_I was overhearing my father speaking to Rasoul he was coming where we are._

"So you've captured the intruder? Good now we can get some rest. Hello dear- W, Wha...?"

"Hello father."

"Good heavens, Jasmine! Why on Earth are you dressed like that? And why is Aladdin locked up in a dungeon? What has he done wrong?"

"Well, I want to get payback for what he did on our anniversary."

"Does it have something to do with that sexual game I suggested to you?"

"Yes father."

"Jasmine, dearest, You have got to stop being a sore loser."

"I know father. But I also had him locked up for the reason that he called Genie when he was on a date."

"Rasoul did you see Genie?"

"Yes your highness. in fact the Genie suggested that she can get payback for him."

"Oh, Well okay then I'm going to go to sleep now... Who's this?"

"This is my new best friend, Marina. She's a princess of the sea. Marina this is my father, the Sultan of Agrabah."

"A pleasure to meet you, your highness."

"Not necessary, Marina any friend or best friend of my daughter of the matter is a friend of mine. You can call me Sultan."

"Thank You, Sultan."

"Not a problem. Don't be too hard on Aladdin now Jasmine."

"Okay father."

My father left to go to bed.

"Prepare Rasoul, there will be screaming and we might need you to move both prisoners to another dungeon together... Soon"

"Okay, sure your highness."

Rasoul left off slowly and his tone was not normal when he said that.

"Is there something wrong Rasoul?"

"I thought there'd be something for me for catching the intruder. I could understand money rewards, but I could never have fun with my prisoners."

"Well if it would make you feel any better I'll let you eavesdrop on my torture to Sinbad."

"Really?"

"It seems fair you did capture him but unbeknowst to you, you caught him for me. And now I can have my sweet revenge."

"I'm liking your new best friend. Your highness."

"So Marina, suppose Sinbad doesn't propose to you what will you do?"

"Well I'll probably head out to the sea myself, alone. Sinbad will surely miss me if he doesn't figure out what I want."

_Marina started to cry a little._

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I Just figured after all this time if he's not committed to marrying me, then what's the reason of staying with him? I want to marry him Jasmine, I really do."

"So for here, It's now or never."

"Yes."

_I hugged Marina hoping for the best outcome when we leave that dungeon._

"Ready?"

"Let's do this girl."

_We both went in and we see Sinbad in the center of the dungeon standing, with shackles chained to the ceiling._

"Marina! I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Thank you my prince."

"Um... Is this another outfit you're wearing for me?"

"No."

"Well who's it for?"

"Me."

"Okay..."

"I didn't appreciate what you bragged about to our crew about our trip to our underwater throne."

"Okay Marina, I'm sorry."

"Jasmine?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me, does he feel sorry?"

"I don't know, that sorry didn't seem serious."

_Marina got close to my ear and told me what to do, so I got behind Sinbad and waited. Marina rubbed Sinbad's face with her leather glove and stopped at his chin. She held his chin while looking at him._

"Marina I've never seen you this beautiful before."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

_They were looking at each other for too long, that's when I took that chance to whip him._

"YEEEEOOOOOWW!"

I must have whipped him good for him to yell like that.

"Marina, Aren't you going to do something to her?"

_I whacked him 5 more times for that request he asked of Marina he started howling._

"Oh, I'm sorry Sinbad I may have mentioned her name, but I forgot to tell you that she is the princess here and my new best friend."

"Why are you doing this to me? Is this payback for what I did?"

"He's caught on quick enough has he?"

"Yes! You've humiliated me in front of the crew and bragged about our night together!"

_Marina slapped him so hard that I felt the shockwave of the slap._

"I Didn't know you was that passionate... YOW! AAAHHH!"

_I whacked him twice with the whip. he was then on his knees, whimpering._

"You should have known! Everything we did down there was supposed to be between us two! Everything I did was out of love!"

"OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

_I whacked him again but this time on his left rear cheek._

"I'm... sorry... Princess Marina... I'm truly am... sorry."

"Now, that, looks like a worthy apology."

_Marina kneeled down to Sinbad and kissed him long enough._

"Are you satisfied yet, Marina?"

"Not yet, There's one more thing I want from you."

"What is it?"

_Marina gave him a smile, then an angry face._

"You have to find out what I want through a game. If I come before you find out what I want, I'm afraid we won't be able to be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore."

"Marina... tell me."

"Jasmine, pull his pants down."

"Sure."

"Jasmine, if you want, you can leave now."

"No, Marina I want to see this through."

_I pulled down Sinbad's pants and he was bottomless. Marina got behind him and placed a leg close to his rod and started rubbing it._

"Don't lose me, Sinbad."

"I don't want to lose you."

_As she was grinding herself all over her boyfriend's body, he tries to think hard about what Marina really wanted. Marina's moaning got really louder and her voice started to break._

"Sinbad, you're losing me."

"Marina, come back to me."

"I want to, but..."

"Marina!"

"You're about to lose me."

"No!"

_Marina's still grinding up and down his body while she's grinding his erection with her leg still. Suddenly she started screaming she's much close to coming._

"Marina..."

"Sindad..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Me too..."

"For... what?"

"You lost me...I'm coming!"

"Marina please stay! Please, marry me!"

_Just like that Marina and Sinbad both came together. I see the tears flowing from them both._

"Should I leave?"

"Yes, but stay close."

"Okay."

_I left out the room. When I left, Rasoul wasn't around, but I was just a cell away from Sinbad's dungeon. I laid on a wall with tears in my eyes, but a smile on my face. I didn't know why I was this way, but all I know, is that I'm happy that my new best friend just got engaged. Marina came out with tears in her eyes as well._

"Well?"

"I'm getting married soon!"

"Way to go, M!"

"Thanks, J."

_She showed me the ring then, we gave each other a hug._

"When's the wedding and where?"

"It will probably be on our ship, the Chimera. And it will be in a month or two."

"Well congrats."

"Sorry if you felt more from the torture than we did."

"That's ok. When it comes to men, we have to stick together to set them straight... like what I'm about to do to Aladdin right now."

"Still need help?"

"Why'd you ask that?"

"Even though we're best friends now, still, I'm in your territory."

"Touche. Well yes."

_I handed Marina the whip and we entered Aladdin's cell, Aladdin was chained up the same way Sinbad was._

"Jasmine! The guards took a friend of mine who's looking for his girlfriend. I believe he said her name is Marina."

"Yes, Rasoul told me."

"Well why..."

"It's been taken care of."

"Uh... Jasmine?"

"Yes Aladdin?"

_Aladdin looked at me in my outfit, then he looks over to Marina._

"There's like many questions that I need to ask, I'm nervous, and I don't know what's going on."

_I smiled wickedly._

"Well let's see, you want to know why you are here in the dungeon, who she is, and why I am dressed like this?"

_Aladdin was shocked._

"How'd you know?"

"I know everything. I know your strengths and weaknesses, I know when you're lying or when you're about to lie, I know your face calls, I even know your ambition, Aladdin, you're the hero of Agrabah. You help people."

"How...?"

"I learn from our adventures... and from you. That's how I know everything."

"Have I told you that you look more beautiful everyday no matter what you wear?"

"I thank you for the complement baby. But that plus flattery is not going to help you out of this."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Look at my amulet. Do you see yourself?"

_Aladdin looked at my amulet slowly._

"Yes."

"Then Yes, you are in trouble."

"What for? For trying to help someone find their true love, suppose this one was trying to seduce me. Although Sinbad told me she's like a goddess."

"How dare you!"

_Marina took that whip and whacked my husband twice. Aladdin was screaming so hard and loud that I can hear Rasoul and the other guards laughing._

"Aladdin, You will not be leaving this dungeon until you owe the following people times the number of whips an apology!"

_Aladdin was whipped 4 times. And he started howling. Just then Genie showed up with Eden._

"4?! Which 4 have I made mad?"

"Well Al..."

"You interrupted me and Genie's date because you said it was an important matter."

"It was! I needed Genie to help me search for my friend Sinbad's girlfriend. Sinbad was so miserable about losing Marina that he needed help looking for her."

"But Al, It wasn't that urgent you had Carpet! And you called me on my day off!"

"Genie...!"

"Oh, No bud. You owed me this day. Don't you remember?"

_Aladdin started remembering._

"Aw, man! Now I remember. It was the time when we stopped Abis Mal, and I told you I owed you a day of me not needing you for anything. Okay, Genie I'm sorry. How can I repay you?"

"You owe me an apology as well Aladdin!"

"I'm sorry too, Eden."

"And you owe me 3 days off!"

"3 Days?!"

"Don't worry Al. It's not 3 straight days."

"Phew! That's a relief. But 3? I Don't know."

"Jas, shall you do the honors?"

"Sure Genie, Aladdin, either Genie gets his 3 days..."

_Marina was going for Aladdin's right foot, but she missed. Aladdin looked at her, but I grabbed his face and had him look at me._

"Or you get 15 lashes and Genie & Eden gets to watch."

"It doesn't bother me that Eden and Genie can watch me get whipped."

"Oh really Aladdin? Well then how's about I come in there and watch you howl like a dog while you get whacked?"

_I smiled my most wicked smile at Aladdin, Marina's wicked laugh topped it._

"Jasmine, You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Not Rasoul, Jasmine, Please!"

"You have until I open that door letting him in."

"Okay Jasmine, I'm sorry for that comment about Marina being a goddess! Please, Jasmine you are my everything! You know that I will always love you."

_As I was near the door I turned around and looked at him while my hand was on the door._

"If Rasoul gets in..."

"Okay, Genie! I'll give you the 3 days off, plus the rest of your date!"

"Yes! So Eden any chance that we could make up for lost time?"

"Yes Genie dear... we can."

_Genie & Eden disappeared leaving me and Marina with Aladdin. I walked right back to Aladdin_

"Okay Rasoul, you can send Sinbad to another dungeon."

"But what about me..."

_I stroked Aladdin's face yet he seems turned on by the feel of my gloves._

"Apparently, Aladdin knows what decisions are wise to make."

"Ahh! You got lucky, Street-Rat."

"Thank you, Jasmine."

"You're welcome, honey. Had you not given what Genie needed and apologized for what you said, I would have let him in."

"I know."

_Just then Marina whacked him again with a whip._

"Jasmine, why is she whacking me?! Who is she anyway?"

"I'm the one that you called a 'goddess'."

"No way! Jasmine! You let the one woman Sinbad was looking for be my torturer?!"

"Yes."

"What happens if Sinbad knows about this?"

"Oh don't worry, you both will be informed. Because before we came to you Aladdin, we paid a visit to Sinbad's cell."

"Yeah and what I have done to you..."

_Marina whipped him on his back._

"OWWWWWWW!"

"Jasmine has done to Sinbad."

"Why?"

"Because while we were torturing you guys we agreed to be each other's pain of the torture. While I would be the pleasure to you, as to Marina to Sinbad."

"Well all I felt was pain not pleasure."

"Oh I'm sorry Aladdin, I didn't even give you pleasure."

"Yeah."

_I walked up to Aladdin rubbed his face with my hand while my leg was rubbing his shaft Aladdin felt a bit pleased, But I wasn't going to keep this going for long._

"Well the only way you'll get pleasure is if you make it up to me."

"Now what did I do?"

"I forgave you for that comment about you saying that Marina looks like a goddess, but now you have to make it up to me."

"How?"

"Marina, relieve him of his pants."

_Marina has quickly pulled down my husband's pants._

"Get down on all fours."

_Aladdin did what I told him I lifted my foot near his face. Aladdin looked at my foot then he looked at me._

"Kiss my feet."

_Aladdin started to kiss my feet. The pleasure of his lips touching my feet was breathtaking, every kiss feels like that I'm being healed by all the pain. Next thing I know, Aladdin was holding onto my leg, I quickly slapped him and he fell._

"What was that for?!"

"Did I say you can touch me?"

"No."

"Good. Now get up and try again."

_Aladdin must have fell hard because he was slowly taking his time getting up._

"Quickly!"

_Marina tried to whip his hand but he quickly moved it away from the whip's target and got up._

"Are we done here J?"

"Yes, just wait for me outside It'll only take us a little while."

"Okay."

_As Marina left out to wait for me, I just enjoyed having both my feet pleasured by my husband I let this go on for minutes until I told him it was time._

"Okay Aladdin, You've been a good boy. But it's not over yet."

_I kissed him then I left out and told Rasoul to take him where Sinbad was taken to._

"Can you believe this Marina?"

"Yes we got our revenge. Not bad for someone who's wicked."

"I had been hypnotized once, so I'm much more experienced."

"Now, let's give them a reason as to why we are their only one they'll love."

"By doing what?"

"Riding their brains out of course. I can use a celebration of my engagement."

"Oh, yeah. I want Aladdin to fill me up again because, somehow I feel last time that he did fill me up but now I just want to make sure I'm having his child."

"Ditto. have you ever felt like after he filled you up you just seem like he didn't get you pregnant?"

"Yeah. one's just not enough you need like two or three times."

"Me, too! can't stand the fact of taking this chance of not knowing whether he got me pregnant. It's like one or two's not enough for me."

"Well hopefully tonight we'll get more that what we hoped for."

_So we got to the dungeon where Aladdin and Sinbad were taken as we walked in we see them laying down on the stone block they were close together._

"Marina?"

"Yes, Sinbad?"

"I thought we were done."

"The pain part of it, yes."

"You see now's the pleasure part. We feel you guys have learned your lesson. And today it's a very special day."

"Oh Phew! What day is it?"

"It's our engagement day baby, and I invited them to celebrate with us."

"Could you let us go?" Aladdin asked.

"Not yet."

_Their bottomless parts of their bodies made us feel so hot that we wanted to just get to it and not stop until we get tired, but we had to show restraint. We both had blindfolds and tied them around their heads covering their eyes._

"Jasmine! What's the meaning of this?"

"Yeah I thought you said the pain part was over."

"Shh! Calm down guys." I said.

"Yeah, oh but there's one thing. You are not to speak, just trust us."

_I walked up to Aladdin's ear. As Marina did to Sinbad. I whispered in his ear._

"Do you trust your princess, Aladdin?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you trust your princess, Sinbad?"

"Of course I do."

_We both kissed our princes' and went for what was exposed after we took their shirts off: their shafts. once we started feeling on it with our leather gloves they've been feeling chills like we we're really going to do something bad._

"J- Uh... J-Jasmine?"

"Shh! Aladdin, trust me!"

_As soon as we were done feeling on our lovers' shafts we started to suck on them and already they've been groaning like boys who don't want to get up in the morning. We started to go faster and faster and already they feel like their being dizzy, because they were trying to move wildly. Once they came they screamed at the pleasure and lied back down, we licked what came out of them. One moment when our hands or our bodies we're not touching them Sinbad started to speak._

"Uh... Marina? I don't know what you are going to do next, I hope it's nothing bad."

"Sinbad, If you don't be quiet, the pain of the torture will be reinstated."

"That goes for you too, Aladdin."

"But..."

_I covered his mouth with my hand._

"Should I Marina?"

"You already gave him a warning."

_I slapped my husband hard._

"OW! Jasmine..."

"Speak next time, Aladdin, and for the rest of your torture I'll gag you."

_Sinbad laughed at my husband._

"Marina?"

"You think it's funny?"

"Yes."

_Marina slapped her fiance._

"OW! Marina..."

"Speak further Sinbad and you'll be gagged for the rest of the torture."

_All of a sudden they were silent as mimes, we took off our shoes and stockings and straddled our lovers face with our womanhood close to their mouths. Once we placed them to their mouths, me and Marina looked at each other and I nodded at her to give them the order._

"You can taste us now."

_As soon as she was finished they started licking us like this was the moment they we're waiting for. We moved back from their mouths for a bit to tease them, they were going wild like they wanted to just break free and take us. But later and eventually we let them continue tasting us, as things we're heating up we started to grind ourselves on their faces going faster with every time they hit our sweet spots good. Our moaning got so loud that it feels like we wanted to come now, but It wasn't until minutes later when we came hard on our lovers's faces. They weren't able to lick us all up because our juices got all over their faces and their necks. We laughed at the fact that we made our princes a bit messy then we both said in unison:_

"Oops."

"Oops. Jinx!"

_Dang it! Marina was quick with the jinx. While Marina was sharing her juices with Sinbad by kissing, I licked up what was on Aladdin's face and neck, once I was done, it was vice versa of what we did after we was done we looked at each other then at our lovers' shafts they were so hard that if squeezed it would hurt them._

"Did you enjoy it, Aladdin?"

_Aladdin nodded knowing that he was not supposed to talk I kissed him again._

"I hope you enjoyed tasting my body Sinbad, because now my body's going to taste you."

_Marina licked Sinbad's cheek. As we looked at our lovers, It was now time for our bodies to taste them. I placed myself inside Aladdin, Marina placed herself inside Sinbad, and we started riding up and down deep enough. They started to groan with every thrust that hit them. All of a sudden, I hear Aladdin groan longer than before when I clamped my walls on him, I had to make sure if it was that so I tried it again, And sure enough he was groaning louder and louder. I now know a new technique to increase my chances at winning our next sexual game. I moved my face close to his ear._

"Oh Aladdin. I found your weakness."

_My hands rested on Aladdin's chest as I kept clamping on his shaft going out. Marina was curious to find out how to do that._

"Jasmine, is Aladdin always like that?"

_I started to moan a little._

"No, I just found his weakness."

"Oh."

_With my finger I motioned her to come here. Marina moved her head close to me as I whispered in her ear._

"Clamp your walls on him when you're coming out of him."

_Marina tried to do what I told her and soon enough Sinbad's groaning got just as loud as Aladdin's. We kept going at steady paces until we we're getting so close to coming. They really want to tell us bad that they're coming as well. That's when Marina looked at me._

"Let's let them speak now."

"Do we need to?"

"Yeah, They deserve it."

"Okay M, you do the honors."

"You guys can speak now."

"We're Coming!"

_I didn't expect for them to both to say that at the same time. For them to say that at the same time is like sexy to us. Our moaning got louder until we came. When they came inside us we threw our heads back and screamed louder the the were groaning. Once again we felt our lovers' seed inside us. We kissed them until they fell asleep. We got up and went back to my room._

"This has sure been one heck of a celebration M."

"I'll say J, I'll remember this one, forever."

"So what's next for you two?"

"Well we got to get back to our ship, because our crew is searching for us."

"You sure you don't want to spend one night here?"

_Marina laughed._

"Believe me Jasmine I would love to but there's two things. 1. Where would we sleep? And 2. We don't want to worry our crew any longer."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of these things."

"But..."

"Ah-Ah-Ah... Not another word. It's nighttime now, and I don't want you guys out here this late. Many things happen during this time and I would simply go beserk if something were to happen to my new best friend. Not to mention what my husband would do if something were to happen to your Fiance."

"I have... a true best friend... who cares about me."

_Marina hugged me and tears fell down her face, I can feel her tears on mine. Genie reappeared back._

"Genie, how was your date?"

"It went great! Me and Eden took our relationship to even higher proportions. So how did your revenge go?"

"Perfect Genie, just perfect."

"Good! Oh just one more thing."

"Yes, Genie?"

"About the whole 3-day thing..."

"Yeah."

"I lied."

"What? Why Genie?"

"I just wanted to see Aladdin's reaction when you gave him the alternative."

"You're just as evil as Jasmine!"

"Hey!"

"She meant that in a good way."

"Well what are friends for?"

_Rasoul came in with Aladdin on his shoulders. Apparantly Aladdin's still asleep._

"Sinbad's in Aladdin's old room."

"Good. You can put my Aladdin on the bed."

"Yes, Your highness."

"Well, I'm going to attend to my Fiance. I see you in the morning before we leave."

"Ohh, I hope you guys come and visit us soon."

"Oh, We will, even if it means having him whipped for us to come here. Besides we'll see each other again very soon, I'm inviting you all to come to our wedding."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I want you to be my maid of honor."

"I would love to."

"Thanks, J. Good night."

"Good night, M."

_Marina left to sleep with Sinbad while I finally got into bed with my husband. The next morning, Aladdin and I saw Marina and Sinbad fly off into the desert, Carpet gave them a ride to their ship. Once they we're our of sight, Aladdin looked at me with caring eyes and I looked right back at him the same way._

"You know Aladdin, You still owe me that rematch."

"What, Jasmine you didn't ask for one."

"Well I am now."

"Your father told me the first reason as to why you had me in the dungeon."

"What?"

"Yeah, he said the next time you lose and put me in the dungeon because of it, we shouldn't play this game a third time."

"Okay Aladdin, I'm sorry. During that night of our anniversary, during our game..."

"All's fair in love and war. Jasmine what I did was to show you how strong, faithful, pure, and loyal I am to you, as we are still one, there will still be things that will tear us apart, one day hopefully you'll show the same for me."

"Hopefully that day will be today."

_That afternoon we played our game again and I beat him. Aladdin was lying on his back he was out of energy and he couldn't move. I crawled on my bed close to Aladdin, got on top and pinned his arms over his head._

"So Aladdin, have I showed you the same things you showed me?"

"You sure did Jasmine."

"Mm-hmm good."

_I kissed him gently then he started to fall asleep, when he was asleep I woke him up and pleasured him but this time he's going to feel every part of my walls._

"Oh no you don't!"

_With my strength I lifted his upper body close to me then I wrapped my legs around him and place myself inside him again._

"Jasmine..."

"No excuses Aladdin, It's now my turn."

"I need time to rest."

"Oh, you'll have time... after I'm done."

"But..."

"But... Nothing!"

_I started to thrust hard to receive every inch of him._

"Jasmine!"

"Yes?"

_As I kept thrusting inside him his groaning was getting louder and raspier._

"Jasmine... I..."

"Aladdin! Oh! I'm getting there!"

_I started to use my new technique on him once again, and suddenly Aladdin went silent, his eyes were shut and he was starting to grunt._

"Jasmine! I'm about to..."

"Yes? You're about to come?"

"Yes, Yes I Am!"

"Good, Then Let it out!"

_I kept thrusting deeper and soon enough I was as close as well._

"Jasmine I'm coming!"

_It wasn't until he came inside me that I started to come as well._

"Ohh! Ooh, Aladdin!"

_I kissed him fiercely and we both were resting side by side the same way we were at our wedding anniversary. My body was still clinging onto him. Later on, Genie knocked on my door._

"Jasmine?"

"Yes, Genie?"

"You got a message from Marina you left your amulet behind."

"Give it to me but do not open the door."

_Genie flashed my amulet in here and sure enough my amulet was glowing it started to show Marina clinging onto Sinbad the same way as I was to Aladdin._

"Hello J."

"Hello M, How's everything?"

"Very good I was able to get back at Sinbad with the crew."

"That's good."

"Yeah after we left he wanted me all to himself, he wanted to get revenge for the whole dungeon thing even if it meant that he would bet a day to punish me."

"And it backfired."

"Yes. I now have his whole body for the rest of the day. How'd you guess?"

"Look at what position we're in."

"I know, but being in this position makes me want to just take him over and over again."

_While Marina was saying that she was playing with his hair._

"Me too. But what is wrong with us?"

"What?"

"It's like we're suddenly become more sexually active to the point we're..."

"Ah-Ah-Ah! Somehow we're able to refrain, it's just something about our lovers that makes us this way."

"Their well-toned bodies, their attitudes, and their charm."

"Wow! It seems like you got this down to a science."

"Well hey, the truth can be scary."

"Yeah..."

_Marina looks at Sinbad who is still sleeping peacefully,_

"...I know"

"Well M, I'm going to sleep with my husband."

"I was about to go to sleep myself but noticing that I have his body now, I can punish him more."

"Well make him sore for me if you can."

_Marina gave me a wicked smile._

"I'm one step ahead of you. Well good night J, and remember I still want to see you at my wedding."

"I'll be there Marina, Good night."

_As the visual in my amulet disappeared I fell asleep with my arms and legs wrapped around Aladdin. Weeks later, Me, Aladdin and the others went to Sinbad's ship the Chimera where they was having their wedding. Marina pickied me to be the Maid of honor, While Aladdin was one of Sinbad's best men. When vows were said as well as the "I do's", I tear up a little because they were touching. Once they put on their rings and kissed each other they had a place set for the wedding reception. We was invited to the place as well. there was food, music, and fun. Suddenly Sinbad and Marina we're heading off to their room together to possibly consummate their marriage. Me and Aladdin were enjoying our evening._

_Months later, Me and Marina had our babies, and yet we had another thing in common... We both are proud parents of our own daughters. Marina named hers Marini as for me we named ours Symphony. We contacted each other to see how we we're doing._


End file.
